Take a Chance
by TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice
Summary: Bella has been taken by the Volturi. Will Edward be able to save her or will the Volturi change her outlook on the vampire life? Sequel to Interruptions!
1. Italians and Changes

**A\N: So the sequel begins…I need help with a title though. I'm afraid this may not turn into a Bella/Edward story. Please forgive me and keep reading! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**

**Disclaimer: The only character that is mine shall be Vincent who is introduced in this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The fire coursed through my veins. I screamed out wanting it to end.

There was no comforting hand or morphine…just pain.

Then I heard the most heavenly voice ever. "Just a little longer, Isabella…" His Italian accent was strong, and I fought to tell him it was only Bella.

The real question was how he knew my name. A cool hand rested on my probably burning forehead.

It was refreshing. My lips cracked as I tried to speak but another scream erupted as a fresh wave of fire went through my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Edward POV**

I had to get to Bella. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

Alice went forward putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I should have seen it coming sooner…it was just so sudden."

They nodded looking at me. "We can't go after her."

I looked up and stared at Carlisle. "What?! Why can't we go after her? She's my wife!"

Carlisle looked at me taking a deep breath. "They will be expecting it…they'll have force waiting. You know Aro's been waiting Bella since last year…" He looked at Alice. "What have you seen Alice? Anything?"

It had been two weeks and weren't doing anything about rescuing my love. She had to be scared with no one she knew.

"She's been changed…it's too late." Jasper took her hand leading her away.

"How long?" I had to know as my fists clenched.

"It's been a week…" Her ocher eyes pierced mine. I knew she wanted Bella back as much as I did. "She'll come back in time…don't worry. They can't keep her forever." Then all of sudden, she gasped. "Bella's blocking me out…she doesn't want us to know what's going to happen…"

I grabbed her arms shaking her slightly. "You have to see her! Look harder…fight her blocks!" Jasper put a hand on my arm staring at me coldly.

"Let her go, Edward, it's for the best. You should have listened to me when I told you that she was going to cause trouble." He turned away from me pulling Alice from my grasp.

Carlisle shook his head going to his study that was probably all packed up by now. We had planned to go to Alaska after Bella was done with her change.

There was no way I would live without Bella. She was my love and my life. If there was no living with her, there was no living at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella POV**

I had been a vampire for a couple of weeks and hadn't heard that amazing voice from during my change.

Of course, no one really spoke unless it was the leaders of groups. Jane was becoming irritating. I continued to have to block her powers. It seemed like she had it out for me.

My hood stayed up with my chocolate brown hair cascading out of it. The diet of the Volturi was repulsive but I had no choice if I wanted to keep up my strength. I kept telling myself that it was only a matter of time before the Cullens came for me.

To keep Edward from seeing what I had become, I blocked Alice's power whenever she tried to see my future. It was like I had a sixth sense of when she was using it. I could also see the future, but sometimes the were-wolves' futures got mixed in with ours.

As I patrolled the streets controlling my thirst, it was then that I heard the voice.

"Hello, ladies, it's not safe to wander the streets." I heard the giggles of what appeared to be teenage girls. "Perhaps I could offer you a place to stay." I made my way over seeing that his hood was up. If only he would pull it back so I could see his features and match it with his voice.

The girls were oblivious to what was truly going on. "Come with me, let me offer you a personal tour of the clock tower." He draped an arm around each of the girls leading them towards our home. Without being noticed by the humans, I followed them unable to tame my curiosity.

Who was this hooded man that held my attention just by the sound of his voice?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter of the Interruptions 2! Reviews are always loved. This is going to be much more action than romance though I don't know who will end up together. I need help with coming up with a title if you have suggestions write it in your review. **

**Reviews are love as is Jasper,**

**Alice S.**


	2. A Lie for Happiness

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I want to let everyone know I am taking a weekend off to enjoy the wonder that is Breaking Dawn! I hope in whatever anyone is doing they are having fun! Happy BREAKING DAWN day!! Oh, and this is a continuation of Bella's POV.**

**Reviews are love as is Jasper,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched them closely smiling as he led them into Aro's chambers then closed the door. Screams soon followed.

The vampire turned slowly though the shadows covered his face. "How are you, Isabella?"

"It's just Bella…if you don't mind." His voice was heavenly and drew me in. "And who are you?" I needed to know.

The only feature on his face that I could see was the smirk that played on his lips. "Vincent Vitale at your service." He bowed being very gentlemanly. "You can call me Vincent."

"How did you know my name?" My questions kept coming to my lips without any thoughts of what he might not want to reveal.

"I know a lot about you and that vampire that you loved."

"Love…still present tense." I smiled flashing my teeth.

"For now, love, for now." He then started to walk away.

I followed him not knowing what else to do. "What are you talking about? Edward and the Cullens will come for me. I know they will." It was as if I had to reassure myself.

"Keep telling yourself that, love…but you know that they won't come. Not for a very long time." His Italian accent taunted me as his form faded into the shadows.

There was one thing I knew about Vincent: I was drawn in by his mysterious looks and voice. But perhaps that was his power; make me believe that they were never going to come for me. I had joined the Volturi though…what if Edward didn't want me?

The realization hit me as I hurried to my quarters gasping for unnecessary air. That couldn't be it. Vincent was toying with me hoping to hit a nerve. Well, it had worked.

Feeding time came when Gianna came for me. I swallowed having only been staring at the wall for the past four hours.

Standing up on shaky legs, I put on a strong face walking down the hall. Jane looked at me and I blocked her immediately. She crossed her arms glaring.

We all stood around waiting for the tourist group to be brought in. My throat was dry even as the venom dripped down it.

I hated this anxiety not knowing what was going to happen. No one was making their minds up. Blurs of the future whirled around my mind.

It was only then that I saw crimson eyes peering at me. They were his. I made my way towards him. "Please…tell me you were joking."

There was a conflict in his eyes and I could see it all. He didn't answer as the group was ushered in. I stayed in the shadows turning my back from the feeding not hungry tonight.

Vincent returned wiping his mouth. "Walk with me…" I did as he asked keeping my eyes on the floor. "I have a gift to see the past of someone…I also can make people believe what I tell them."

I nodded and kept walking not knowing what I was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vincent POV**

I could feel her presence before I saw her. Slowly, I turned around making sure my face was hidden.

Her well being is all I have been worried about since I saw her brutal turning. "How are you, Isabella?"

"It's Bella…if you don't mind." I nodded my head going to respect her wishes. Is that what she was going to say while she was changing? "And who are you?" Her curiosity caused me to grin.

Deciding to be a gentleman, I spoke softly. "Vincent Vitale at your service." I bowed lowly to her thinking of her as a princess. Standing up straight again, I smirked. "You can call me Vincent."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you and that vampire you loved…" The look on her face showed me that I had struck a nerve.

"Love…still present tense." Her chime-like voice shook with emotion.

"For now, love, for now." It hurt to say that to her because I knew what it was like to be taken away from the ones you loved. Aro had wanted me too. They had killed my wife and made me watch. I swallowed focusing on the topic at hand not liking to dwell on memories.

She had something about them coming for her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Love…" I then walked away leaving her to her thoughts.

Why did she had to look like her? It was too painful to think on. I had to feed but dinner wasn't for a couple of hours. Sighing, I walked out to the streets of Volterra watching all the tourists enjoying themselves. So happy and not knowing that happiness could be taken away in an instant.

That was what happened to so many vampires that ended up in the Volturi. Someone had to end this sadness.

I patrolled watching for anything strange unusual. A couple of hours passed then a couple of more until I returned to my home for dinner.

Walking into the room, I saw her from afar. I didn't notice I had been staring until Bella started to walk over to me.

"Please…tell me you were joking." Her voice held her pain and I could hear it in every syllable.

I turned away from her wondering if I should reveal why I had said it. It was too early to let her know of my past and the pain I had gone through. No one had come for me, why should they for her? Feeding began and I took my aggression on a poor mortal man.

After I had my fill, I walked back over to her noticing her back was turned to the bloody mess we had made. "Walk with me…"

Not once, did she look at me as we walked down the hall. "I have the gift to see the past of someone…" Taking a deep breath, I looked at her. "And I can make people believe what I tell them."

Bella kept walking beside me. "Please just say something…" I begged her needing to know I hadn't caused any damage.

"So there is still a chance he could come for me?" Her scarlet eyes peered into mine filled with something I hadn't seen in a long time, the hope that someone still loved her.

"There's still a chance." I cracked a smile though it was painful to lie to her beautiful face that reminded me of my wife. There was little chance that her boyfriend was coming because he knew that if he came to rescue her that a war would break out and it would not end well.

Bella walked off towards her quarters seeming to have a lighter step. I was happy to know that I caused that lightness even if I had to lie. At least someone was happy.


	3. The Pain Will Fade

**A/N: So chapter three…For those of you reading this. I must say that Vincent's story is a sad one that we will learn as the story goes on. This will be a story based on if Breaking Dawn had never happened and for those of you who haven't read it there will be no spoilers! Thanks for reading this kind of long A/N! Enjoy! By the way, I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer.**

**Reviews are love and rock my socks,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Natasha's screams woke me. Black cloaks swished with every movement. I reached for my gun but a pale hand grabbed my wrist. "What do you want?!" I yelled wanting answers to their sudden appearances._

"_I will give you a choice, Vincent…join us…or she dies!" To emphasize the leader's demands a man put his lips to my wife's neck. Only hers and my unborn child's safety came to mind. _

I came out of my nightmare staring at the wall. Not that it was truly a nightmare seeing as I couldn't sleep. Flashes of my human life still irritated me to this day. A quiet knock sounded at my door.

"Enter" my voice was musical yet held the note of annoyance. A small figure entered avoiding making eye contact. I sighed knowing this meant the leaders wanted to see me.

In one fluid movement, I was up and out the door making my way to their chambers.

As expected they were feeding, the bloody human's stared at me with their mouths open in their last screams of horror.

Why should this unsettle me? It was my nature to feed off the lives of others.

"Ah, Vincent, how nice to see you my son." I didn't say a word as Aro and Caius observed my movements.

"You wanted to see me, my Lords." My eyes avoided their milky crimson ones. Was I going to look like them after living a few centuries. Volterra and the Cullens' home was all I had ever seen of this world. I desired more though I never would reveal that to the leaders.

Aro stepped forward and held out his hand to me. My blocks went up as I grasped it. His eyes flickered as he noticed I was blocking him off from some things.

"What's on your mind, Vincent?"

A picture of Isabella came to mind. Her name matched her face so perfectly.

"Daydreaming of our dear Bella, I see. Do you have an interest in her?" I didn't answer standing as if I was a living statue.

"What did you need to see me about, Aro?" His name left my lips with a trace of disgust in my tone.

"It's about your lovely Bella…we feel she might try to escape to her 'family'." His hand dropped mine going back to take a seat. "We want you to make her think they aren't coming for her. Can you do that?"

"As you wish, master" So all of that false hope I had given her, I was being forced to take it back. How could I watch the pain on her beautiful face…a face so much like my Natasha's.

"You may leave."

**Bella POV**

I walked the streets patrolling as I had been asked to. My hopes were high in thinking that my Edward, the love of my existence was coming for me.

"Bella" the Italian was thick and a small smile played at my lips.

"Vincent" I spoke his name quietly continuing my walk.

"I must speak with you urgently. It is about your…your husband." My steps abruptly stopped as I turned to him. "I have some news of him and the Cullens."

"What about them? Are they coming?!" From the look on his face, I knew these news were bad tidings.

"I'm afraid that he's not coming…now or ever…" Vincent turned away from me. "It looks like the Volturi attacked a little after our confrontation. They had sent members in…I'm so sorry" his eyes were cold and showed no sincerity.

"You're not sorry…you care for no one but the beings that give you blood everyday." I stomped off wishing that tears would relieve this pain and sorrow that I was feeling.

How could Edward be dead? It was impossible. A world without Edward is a world not worth living in. The sun was high in the air as I stared up at it.

All it would take is one little motion with my hood and it would all be over.

Would I be able to feel any pain with the Volturi's sentence of death? I bet there would be a mess to clean up.

"Bella" he whispered in my ear and I stiffened up looking back down at the cobblestones. "Please don't kill yourself. He's not worth it." His words ran through my mind blurring memories of Edward.

"You're right, he's not." I smiled weakly looking towards the one that had saved me. Unfortunately, he was gone. The thick Italian accent still drew me in.


	4. Revenge Would Taste So Sweet

**A/N: So a huge thanks to my bestie bloodredeclipse for help on this chapter! My story is nothing like Breaking Dawn. Everything is heating up now! So enjoy the fourth chapter!!**

**Reviews are love as is my Jazz,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had to get away from this place. How could I live in the place where the murderers of my family were?

In the cover of night, I crept out of Volterra knowing that I had to return to Forks and find out for myself. If Edward wasn't alive, I would have to find Jake and beg him to take me away from this pain.

My footsteps were light and silent on the ground as I ran towards the Atlantic Ocean. It would only take a couple of hours. Then I had a long swim ahead of me.

The moonlight illuminated my ghostly pale skin giving it a heavenly glow. The black cloak that the Volturi had given me was resting in my chambers.

Nothing was going to stop me from seeing the truth.

Except for one thing…or should I say person.

The ocean was warm and inviting as I walked in starting my long trek to America.

**Vincent POV**

I heard the alert that someone had ran off. Search parties were going out to find the person.

Already knowing who it was, I crept off in search of the beautiful Isabella.

"Bella, why did you run off?" Her scent was easy to follow. Each second I watched a piece of her past.

So, she wanted to see if I had been telling the truth. I let out a small sigh hurrying forward. There was no way I would let her feel the wrath of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

She was in the ocean already by the time I hit the shoreline. Rolling my eyes, I stripped off my cloak knowing that it would only weigh me down.

Swimming quickly towards the Americas, I couldn't catch her scent. She was a fast swimmer I would give her that much.

I was in the middle of the ocean when I saw her chocolate brown hair sparkling in the fading moonlight.

"Bella!" I called out to her, but she didn't stop.

It didn't take much to catch up to her now. "Isabella, please wait!" She stopped swimming glaring at me.

"Don't call me that…" She was treading water as she peered at me.

"Okay, Bella, please just…just breathe. You really don't want to run away from the Volturi. They will only hunt you down and kill you."

"It would be better than living without my family."

"Or your Edward" I muttered looking away from her.

"Or Edward" she repeated looking at me.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've watched them before." Taking a deep breath, I decided to confess everything that I had been holding in. "Bella…"

Her eyes were expectant already knowing what I was going to say. "No!" She hit me in the shoulder with a loud boom.

I rolled my eyes knowing that had been coming. "I didn't want to do it…but Aro…" Poor Isabella shook her head starting to swim towards America once more.

"BELLA! WOULD YOU STOP SWIMMING FOR ONCE!" I hadn't met to yell but her demeanor was grating on my nerves.

Luckily, she listened turning around. "What more could you say to me, Vincent? You have lied to me….why would I want to listen to anything you have to say?!" Her voice and eyes were fierce.

"Good point…I wanted to tell you that if you are willing to accompany back then I will help you in seeking revenge on the Volturi." It was so easy to say. She would help me and I would assist her.

So I would have my revenge on Aro, I was going to make him pay for ever crossing my path.

As we made our way back to shore, I watched her lithe movements feeling drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Shaking my head, I knew it could never be even though I so desperately wanted it to be. Her life was with Edward...and mine...well, mine was meant to be spent alone for all eternity.

**Alice POV**

I gasped coming out of a vision. "Where's Edward?!" Jasper was beside me with his arm around me.

"I think he's in his room…" His ocher eyes held confusion as to why I was so happy.

Without an answer to his puzzlement, I leaped up gracefully running up the stairs. "Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie" came his answer as I entered. "What do you want, Alice?" His mind wasn't in tune anymore since I had started to see more of Bella's future.

"I just thought you would like to know that you'll get to see Bella again soon." His face went from painful to the happiest I had seen him in a long time.

"She's coming here?"

"Not exactly…it's more we have to go there." The happiness was gone.

"She's in danger isn't she…"

"Remember we talked about starting a war…well, Bella's going to be the one to start it." I sighed and started to walk out of his room. My graceful legs paused though. "And…You have competition, Eddie."

His brow furrowed at that thought. "What does that mean, Alice?"

Rolling my eyes, I felt my posture slump thinking it was the most obvious thing. "Someone else is trying to win Bella's heart!"

The calculating look on his face was definitely not a good one. "I won't let that happen. Whoever he is will pay."


	5. The Death of Me

**A/N: So sorry about having not posted before now. I've been working on transitions and giving Vincent the inner struggle. My poor Vinny. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Reviews are love as is Jasper,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her pale body sparkled in the rising sun as she got out of the water. I was enraptured by it. The crimson eyes were piercing as she looked at me. "I still don't think this is a good idea. How are two people suppose to stand up to an army?"

I loved watching her expressions and the way her brow furrowed with her worry and frustration. No, I had to remind myself that she was a married woman.

"Bella, I was going to ask if…well, if you wanted to involve your family?" It would pain me to see her reunited with _Edward_. His name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

She shook her head. "No, absolutely not! I will not put their lives in danger ever again." Bella was determined and stubborn.

"That may be the case, Isabella, but I believe we stand more of a chance..." She didn't even let me finish protesting once again. It was going to be difficult to change her mind. Maybe I should just forget everything, and we could run away from everything that we knew.

"Don't call me Isabella." Her voice was quiet as she started to take off towards Volterra. I followed admiring her power. "I know we stand more of a chance…but I will not afford to take chances. My family is better off without me." Her voice was thick with emotion causing my heart to ache.

_No, Vincent, stop this madness…you cannot fall for this girl._ Yes, she was a girl, not a woman to me in my old age. What could I say to make her know that without them we would surely die?

"Bella, please just hear me out. Think of if Aro killed us…he would not stop there. It would only give him more reason to go after your family. You know that if _Edward_ finds out about your death he will try to avenge you. Dying would only cause deaths that do not need to happen."

This put her into perspective it seemed. She paused in her running turning to look at me. Those eyes would be the death of me…this whole being would be the death of me.

"Okay, Vincent…I'll call them as soon as we get back."

That would be a bad idea. The three would have us on surveillance. I couldn't let her take the risk. "Here, call them now. We can meet them at the airport."

She took the phone from my hands sending a shock through me as our skin touched. Her eyes held me and I had to turn away pretending to survey the land around us.

How could I let this one creature go when her love came for her? It would be impossible. I knew I would have to fight to keep her, and that may cost me my immortal life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella POV**

I took the phone from Vincent silently. He seemed to be interested in wherever we were. Shaking my head, I dialed the number I had memorized.

His voice brought a smile to my lips. "Edward" it was only a whisper but he heard me.

"Bella! Where are you?!" He was worried about me. I could hear it in his tone. There was nothing to worry about though I was safe…with Vincent.

The other vampire's name sent butterflies to my stomach. "I'm not sure where I am. We're going to need your help though along with everyone else. I will meet you in the airport."

He was trying to get a word in but I would not allow it. "If anything changes, Edward, I will call you. I love you." With that I hung up.

"We should go" Vincent's voice had turned cold as he stared straight ahead.

Had I done something to anger him? I hoped not knowing I owed him so much.

His eyes didn't even so much as glance at me as we ran back to the place I never wanted to return to.

We put our hoods up to keep out of the sun. Once we reached towns, our pace slowed to a human's running speed. All of the people we encountered staying out of our way.

Sometimes I wished I had been as smart as them and stayed away from the immortal world I was apart of.

"He's coming…" Vincent grabbed my arm and we started to run in another direction to confuse Demetri.

"Vincent, we can't keep running. We have to face them."

"No, not until we have met up with the others" his voice was a growl. He kept running not growing tired as our kind never did.

"Vincent, please, stop!" I tried to get him to at least slow down. Trees were a blur and we were about to hit a town.

Finally, he slowed to a walk looking over at me. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to put you into any danger."

What was he talking about? If I hadn't wanted this danger, I would have gone back like a good little vampire. I let out a small sigh.

"Don't be sorry, it's quite understandable." I gave him a small smile that he didn't return. "What's wrong? There's more than just running away on your mind."

Vincent didn't say a word looking at a broken tree. "It's nothing." His tone told me he was lying.

"You can tell me. Please, tell me."

"Fine, but after we run until we get to the airport." I nodded agreeing with his demands. "It all started a little before my twenty-first birthday…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Edward POV**

It was torture sitting on the plane. I hated sitting still. I had heard her voice. The heavenly chime of it was something I had never heard in it.

Alice was by my side sifting through the future. I read her mind silently. Jasper was trying to calm me, but it wouldn't work not now.

"Edward…just breathe." My sister's words held no comfort for me. I let my mind wander seeing where the others were.

Emmett and Rose were making most of the time in the air. Carlisle was talking with Esme trying to come up with a peaceful way to end this.

There would be no peaceful way. This was war. I knew it, and so did Alice as she gasped.

Jasper winced feeling Alice's sadness as I immediately locked onto her mind.

She was in a middle of a vision. The scene made me cringe.

A pillar of purple smoke reached the sky as the Volturi dragged bodies into a pile. It was then that I saw her face.

It was an angel's face. "No…" I whispered it with wide eyes.

"I won't let it happen" Alice looked at me seriously putting a hand on my shoulder. "I promise you that Edward. No matter what I will try to keep Bella safe."


	6. Aro the Wicked

**A/N: So here is a chapter full of surprises! I loved writing this chapter even though it took me roughly an hour and a half to do it. Thanks to my math teacher for making math so easy I don't need to pay attention! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Reviews are love as is Jasper and Emmett,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It all started right before my twenty-first birthday. I had a wife back then…Natasha." I took a deep breath not realizing how much it would hurt to talk about my deceased love.

"You don't have to tell me…I'll understand."

Shaking my head, I knew I had to continue. "I worked in our fields as she watched, resting. She was with child at the time, and I didn't want her overworking herself.

Isabella just listened watching my every movement as I had hers before.

"I had been noticing that strange figures in black cloaks had been watching our small farm. Of course now, I know why they came after me." To lighten the mood, I let out a small chuckle.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, well yes, but no one believed me. They thought I was crazy. It was too late when they realized I wasn't lying."

Her eyes widened. "What happened to Natasha?"

"Well, it was night and the full moon was high. I remember that. All I heard was a strange swishing and then her scream." The memory of it all caused me to cringe. "They grabbed her from the bed. I sat up unable to see anything. Then Aro…Aro lit a candle, so all I could do was stare into his cold, dead eyes. 'Join us' it was all he said. What was I suppose do? I didn't know who they were. A man had my wife's neck to his lips. I didn't know why at the time but I had a horrible feeling that he would cause the death of my Natasha and our unborn child."

I stopped my story wanting to face Bella and not exist without the love of my existence…or who had been the love of my existence.

"Aro killed your wife?" Her voice was thick with emotion. "I never would've thought you had a family…you seemed so happy alone."

How wrong she was. I caught Demetri's scent. We had to move or else we'd be caught.

"Isabella-Bella, we must move!" I placed my hand behind her elbow trying to get her to move faster.

"Not so fast!" All I heard was Demetri's voice then excruciating pain. Jane had come with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella POV**

They had found us. I blocked Jane watching Vincent fall to the ground writhing in pain.

"My, my Bella, you have my best guard member coming to aid your escape."

I glared wanting so badly to burn him.

"He came on his own accord! I had nothing to do with it! Please, let him go!" I was begging for him.

Jane growled but released him after getting a fierce look from Aro. "Now, Jane, be a nice little girl." She nodded solemnly looking down.

Then I was in pain, I was burning. Had they caught me off guard? Was this my death? How could I let this happen? I hadn't even got to say good bye to Edward.

His name was at my lips, but it was replaced by a shrill scream.

My eyes looked to Vincent seeing his saddened eyes. His hand found mine as we now burned together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Edward POV**

Alice stiffened beside me seeing another hurtful vision. Two blurred figures were fighting to what seemed like the death. A word was shouted. It sounded like a name. Not my name, Vincent…who was Vincent?

"Bella's in danger" her voice was quiet.

"What do you mean danger?"

"He found someone…Aro found someone, I don't know how. He found someone that can turn off vampires' powers so to speak. She had been running to meet us…they found her, Edward."

A wave of calm crashed into me though my worry overcame that. "She's…what's happening?" The hum of voices in my head turned to a dull roar. "Is she?" I couldn't say the word remembering what the pillars of smoke looked like…seeing my Bella burning.

The pilot came on telling us to fasten our seatbelts as we prepared to land. Rosalie and Emmett came out of the bathroom earning many disgusted looks from passengers in first class.

Only a little long and Bella would be back in my arms. I had to hope that's all I could really do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jane POV (OME, I know! I've always wanted to do this)**

I watched as they cringed and writhed in pain on the ground. It was a joy to cause them pain…to earn my Aro's praise.

He gave me a look and I stopped looking down to hide my smirk.

Glancing up, I saw they stared into each other's eyes. Their eyes showed they felt something…something I would never be able to experience with my child-like body.

"Stupid girl!" I went forward putting my maximum amount of volts on. She screamed out gripping onto the other vampire's hand.

I released him from my grip as I caused her as much pain as I could, getting glares from Vincent. Maybe if I did this long enough, she would burst into flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vincent POV**

How could she do this? Aro wasn't stopping her either. Finally, I got up hitting her into a tree with enough power to bring the mature oak down with her. My temper was rising.

I heard Bella let out a breath. "Vincent" she said my name in a whisper just lying there.

What could I do to help her?

Her fiancé would be arriving at the airport now. She wouldn't be there to meet him as she said she would.

"We'll come back with you." It was defeat but the only way to keep us both alive. I would do it to save this beautiful girl I had met a few weeks ago during her painful transformation.

"No…" She didn't say what she was thinking but I knew. Edward would come for her no matter where she was.

I felt the sting of jealousy as I started to walk away. My feelings got the best of me. "My lord, the Cullens are on their way."

Bella's eyes followed me. I didn't see them but felt them on the back of my neck.

"Bastard" she hissed as Jane and the new vampire, Tristen, held her captive.

"Very well, we must prepare for their arrival." Turning around, I met his cold eyes seeing a wicked grin come across his papery features.


	7. Time is Running Out

**A/N: So I have had this chapter written for awhile, I've just been too lazy to type it. So I hope you enjoy it and love the drama. To get rid of some confusion, the new vampire Tristen has the power to cut off someone's power. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

_She's not here_… I heard that in every one of my family members' minds.

"We have to get her." Carlisle knew I was right. Who cared about starting a war now?

Alice reached up to grip Jasper's arm. "We have to hurry." Nodding, we all turned around greeted by three figures in black cloaks.

A jet black haired male bowed his head. "Aro would like to see you."

"Vincent" Alice said it quietly.

"Where is she?" I demanded. He showed no emotion staring into my eyes.

"Aro wants to see you." I tried to listen to his mind but it was surprisingly blank.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll go talk to him about it." I had to do what Carlisle asked me to. His face was serious making hi look older than he was. "Lead the way, Vincent."

The male nodded and walked towards the shade of the taxi pick-up. Black Mercedes lined up waiting to take us to our destination. Vincent got into the first one along with Alice and Jasper. I could hear his growls of protest, but Alice just put her index finger up. He knew this meant she would explain later.

Carlisle and Esme took another along with Rose and Emmett. Lucky me…I got a car with the two other Volturi members. "Hello, Edward" Jane muttered sitting beside me.

"Jane" my voice was cold.

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Tristen, meet Edward, he's a mindreader."

"Not anymore" she grinned flashing her deadly teeth. I thought about what she had said then it hit me. The silence was because of her.

Excruciating pain ripped through my body leaving me breathless.

Jane's laughter rang out in the car. I had no idea where we were going or what was happening to my family.

"Bella" I gasped wanting her in my arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella POV**

I looked around the clock tower. "Dammit!" I hit a wall though it didn't leave a mark. Locked in a windowless tower that was made indestructible.

They would be picking up Edward and the others. "Dammit!" I repeated feeling no hope.

Then I heard it. The cars, it had to be them. Aro poked his head in the door looking at me. "Now be a good girl and I'll let you go."

He smiled seeing my fury filled expression. "So long for now, Dear Bella." The door shut before I could get to it. Slamming up against it, I pounded my fists into it not making a single dent.

I backed away heaving. "I'll get out of here, Edward."

What about Vincent? That traitor! How could he side with them?!

Just then I heard the door open. I had my back to it now. The scent was familiar.

"Bella?" His Italian accent had me weak at the knees though my mind screamed, "Traitor!"

I didn't answer as I kept my back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vincent POV**

My angel stood there in the clock tower looking so precious. I resisted the urge to take her into my arms.

"Bella?" I repeated wondering if Aro had already gotten to her.

She stiffened turning around. "How dare you come in here?!" Her hand was coming towards my face.

Knowing I deserved it, I allowed her to smack me. "You…You-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so angry.

"Bella, would you please be quiet for one second?" Was it wrong of me to think she was beautiful even as her facial features narrowed?

"Why should I?" Her arms crossed over her chest. I forced my eyes to her face.

"I'm here to help you. Your family is in danger. Aro feels their way of life is an insult to the vampire community. He…He's going to have them burned." Why was I telling her this? Why not have the Volturi kill Edward and have lovely Isabella to myself?

I knew it was because I couldn't come between her and her lover no matter how much I wanted to.

"Bella, I must be frank with you."

Her crimson eyes bored into mine. "Not now, I need to save Edward."

"Edward" I muttered as I crept out of her prison. It was easy to convince Felix that Aro had sent me to set her free.

"Come, the others are in the west wing."

We made out way to the others' cells not knowing if we were too late.


	8. Pandora's Box

**A/N: So here is the eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry it's late. Life has been kind of hectic. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile that is very important to this story. Really, it determines how my vision goes. I just want to know how many people are going to hate me for my decision.**

**Reviews are like Jasper and are love,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

We raced towards the cells. I could hear Emmett yelling to get them out there.

"Shut up!" Alice silenced everyone as we came up. "Bella!" Her smile warmed me.

"It's been too long." I returned her smile before looking at my family. Then it dawned on me who was missing. "Where's Edward?"

Vincent stiffened beside me. "They took him somewhere else. Stupid! They knew we were coming."

I frowned grabbed the cell door. Carlisle came to the front.

"Bella, save him. We'll be fine." The sorrow of losing his first son showed in his eyes.

"Come one, we're running out of time." Vincent tugged on my arm.

We were running again until I was hit by something small. I was then flying into a wall.

"Bella!" Vincent's voice rang out once before he was beside me. I looked up to see who was fighting us.

Jane smirked accompanied by her power-blocking minion. "Hello, Bella" she hissed my name going in for another hit.

Something blocked her blow. Vincent had grabbed her small fist in his hand. "Don't ever touch her again."

The girl made a small sound as she flew back. Tristen glared going for his throat. I went forward pushing her into Jane.

Vincent glanced at me and I saw the love in his eyes. It made me tremble and want to be with Edward. "We have to go."

He nodded as I went towards the door. I heard his yells for me to stop, but I didn't listen only wanting to see Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vincent POV**

Pandora's box opened as Bella opened the elaborately decorated oak door. Edward's yells could be heard.

"It's a trap!"

I watched the scene in slow motion as someone grabbed Bella by the hair. She screamed out and I wasn't certain of what to do.

"So glad you could join us, Isabella…Vincent." Aro smirked standing by Edward. I felt a little bit of joy seeing him chained to the wall.

"Bella" he breathed looking at his love. I felt sick to my stomach.

"You've reunited the lovers, Vincent, are you proud of yourself?" I growled in response.

"Bring her here!" Felix had beaten us here. I watched as she was dragged.

"I'll get you out of this, Edward, don't worry we'll get out of this."

My eyes narrowed feeling my jealousy bubble up. "Let them go, Aro." He just smiled sauntering towards me.

"Oh, Vincent, don't be a sourpuss. We're going to let them go… if they survive a little game."

Aro's games were never good. They always ended up with innocents getting killed…not that that was a bad thing.

"Don't do this" I was practically begging him.

He crossed his arms sternly. "Now, now haven't I always taught you that you should never beg."

I was brought to my knees with a blow to my stomach. Aro had Bella by the upper arm now. Her eyes met mine.

"Isabella, I will play a little switch. If you kill Vincent, you can have your beloved Edward and be on your way."

"Bella?" Her eyes were peering into mine. "Please don't do this…you don't want to do this." I was trying to use my power.

Tristen walked in pulling her hood up. "It won't work."

"Kill him, Bella, kill him or lose Edward." Aro hissed the words into her ear.

Everyone watched us. It was only Bella and I. "Bella, please."

Tristen hit me in the back of the head causing me to lean down to the stone flooring.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't see who my love was talking to. Hearing her steps, I knew I only had a few moments left to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward POV**

I watched everyone of my family go into a cell. My plan to follow them as thwarted.

"You're coming with us." The little pipsqueak was getting highly irritating.

"And if I refuse?" She answered by bringing me to my knees.

"Jane, stop!" Aro's confident voice rang out causing Jane to step back. She left me gasping clenching my fists.

"Where is she?"

"She's coming soon; Vincent will make sure of that." His eyes narrowed as I looked up.

"What?!" I growled standing. "What are you planning, Aro?"

"Revenge" he said simply.

Someone grabbed my arms pushing me forward. I could hear my family's yells all the way to my prison.

Aro had me chained to a wall as we waited. I tried to get to his mind, but the little brat, Tristen, stripped me of that.

Then we heard commotion outside. Jane and Tristen ran out to fight.

Crashes were heard through the door. "Bella!" A voice rang out.

I growled struggling against my chains.

Another thud against the wall. The door knob was turning and then I could smell her. "Bella, it's a trap!"

Felix immediately grabbed her by the hair. Vincent ran in trying to stop her. She screamed and my breath hitched.

My Bella was changed. I stared at her while Aro told her of his little game.

"Bella" I whispered her name as she turned to me.

"I'm sorry…" she trailed off walking towards Vincent.

Was she going to kill someone to save me? Aro grinned wickedly stretching his papery skin.


	9. Two Princes

Bella leaned down to me as I planned I peered into her eyes. She put a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Isabella" I whispered her name wondering what she was doing.

"Shh…" she leaned towards me kissing my cheek. The tenderness of her lips sent chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, I'm so sorry."

"Traitor" Aro muttered smirking. He clapped his hands together. "This is such a wonderful scene, but dear Bella, you're running out of time." His fingers tapped an invisible watch on his wrist.

"Please don't do this." My eyes were pathetic and sickened me as I saw their reflection in hers.

"I have to, Vincent. I have to…Edward will die if I don't." Her hand was now trembling. "Two princes…but only one is for me."

I knew she could never be in love with me…I knew she was making a wise decision for herself. Death would be better than suffering without sweet Isabella. "Go ahead, Bella, kill me." My eyes closed as I waited for the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice POV

I gasped going to the bars of our cells. "Bella!" There was no way she would hear me.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me pulling me away as Demetri approached. He let out a protective growl seeing the tracker eye me hungrily.

"What did you see?" His breath in my ear caused me to shiver.

"There was purple smoke…No Vincent…Bella killing Vincent"This caused him to smirk.

"The traitor that's in love with Bella? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when Aro is going to kill Edward no matter what she does." I peered at the tracker getting an idea. Demetri smiled letting his eyes travel along my body.

Jasper snarled holding me to him. There wasn't much time. I winked at our guard moving out my love's strong grip. His protests were silenced by Carlisle's hand on his shoulder.

"Hi" I breathed trying to seduce him.

"Hello" he moved his hand to the bars. I moved a little towards him giving him a brush of my side.

"Why don't you let me out? We can have some fun." I giggled though I hurt breaking Jasper's heard like this.

Demetri was only too eager to open it. I grinned starting to walk out then Emmett stepped in front of me grabbing the vampire. He fought but Emmett was stronger.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." I turned back to Jasper smiling weakly.

"You...I thought..."He went quiet as I kissed him softly.

"No time, I'll explain later." I started to run and they all followed.

"Bella!" I yelled it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I looked at Aro who was grinning hungrily. "Do it, Isabella!" He was getting anxious. "Kill the traitor!"

Edward nodded his head. "Do it, Bella." I swallowed looking at my friend.

Then I heard a pixie call my name. Looking towards Vincent, I kissed him delicately on the lips. I stood glaring at Aro.

"I will not choos. You cannot make me."

Aro rolled his eyes. "So you're going to kill your husband?" Clenching my fists, I stood strong. "You're not making a wise decision, Isabella."

Edward swallowed and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Vincent stood beside me smirking. "Aro, you're game is over and this one...you don't win."

I tried not to laugh thinking he sounded like a superhero. "I suggest you leave" my words were clear and precise.

"But, Bella, I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

I screamed out as Jane sent fire through my veins. My knees gave out and I collapsed onto the floor hitting my head.

"Vincent" it was the first name on my mind and the first I spoke.

"Stop!" His Italian accent rang through my head.

"Okay, Vincent, now I'll let you choose. Devote eternity to me and only me, or kill Isabella. Think though because with your devotion you may have to give your life."

Vincent growled and I realized I couldn't see him because I had closed my eyes.

"I give you my word, Aro, I shall be your servant for all of eternity, and if I stray, I shall be punished with the penalty of death."

I gasped sitting up as the pain vanished. Vincent now stood solemnly at Aro's side.

"Vincent?"

He didn't answer me as I walked towards him. "Vincent? Please talk to me."

I don't know why but the fact he wouldn't speak to me hurt worse than the fire. Edward was unchained.

"You're lucky, Isabella, Vincent here just saved you from an eternity of pain."

"Leave him alone. Let him go free. Please..." My eyes lowered in respect for Aro.

Tristen giggled in the background. No doubt she found pleasure in my pain.

"As I said, you kill Vincent, I'll give you Edward."

It had been a trap. All Aro wanted was Vincent to swear his life away to the Volturi.

"Vincent, escort the Cullens out."

"As you wish, mi'lord." He walked over to the door opening it.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. "Let's go." All of the sudden the whole family was surrounding me.

"Bella!" Alice wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Now leave Volterra before I throw you all in a cell again." Aro crossed his arms looking rather sullen.

My legs moved on their own. Edward and the rest of the family followed. "Good bye, Vincent." I whispered it to him as I passed.

His nose twitched, but he said nothing. He didn't even stop me.

Vincent...my dead heart wished him the best as we left Volterra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent POV

"Vincent?" I struggled to keep my stony faced facade. Her eyes bored into mine.

Aro was speaking, but I tuned him out for awhile. My poor Bella would be okay without me. It wasn't like she had feelings for me. Good bye, sweet Bella.

She looked hurt as I ignored her. Edward snaked his arm around her waist. He was taking her away from this dangerous place.

I let out a breath after the family had left. Aro turned to me. "I want you to go with them...Take Tristen."

Her eyes lit up realizing she was going to be leaving Italy.

"Yes, mi'lord." I walked letting Tristen fall in step with me.

"So are you prepared to kill your little girlfriend?"

"I do what I am asked" I replied without any emotion.

Tristen frowned knowing that was all I would say the whole trip.

I could smell her. They were already gone, but her scent lingered in the walkway.

"Bella" I muttered it getting a groan from Tristen.

"Oh, get over it! She's with her _husband_! Stop moping and let's go cause some trouble!" She giggled rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Alright, you know what? Let's do that! Let's cause the Cullens the most trouble we can."

Sometimes you need to break free. I needed to let loose and do some evil. Bella had chosen Edward. She had let Aro win. Now I would win this game by playing with my own rules.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please review! I'm sorry this is late. I don't know where to take this story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, PM me! You guys **


	10. Glimmer of Admiration

A/N: Hello! I'm back! I know it's been awhile, but I have graduated and now I'm trying to catch up on my fanfics. It's great to see that I'm still going to have loyal readers. Thank you so much!

Reviews rock my striped socks,

Alice S.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

Edward would not let go of me. I peered up daring to take a small breath to talk with. "What's on your mind, love?" My voice was quiet, so no one would over hear us.

"Nothing, Bella, it's nothing. I'm just glad you're safe." He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "The sooner we reach Forks the better." I nodded wondering what Charlie would think of all of this.

"Bella...I need to tell you something..." His tone was reluctant and I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I tilted my head in confusion. "It can't be any worse than what I've been through already."

"Well, you've been gone for awhile...and your father has been worrying about you. He got too close and we had to do something." I swallowed knowing with the sorrow filled look in his eyes the Cullens had done something horrible to protect their secret.

"You didn't...kill him, did you?!" My voice rose a little as I began to get up from my seat.

"We didn't exactly...we killed you." It was all too sudden. My eyes widened at the realization that everyone I knew from my human life thought I was dead. I felt numb and my legs moved on their own accord to the lavatory. "Bella?" If only I had been human, tears would've been falling down my cheeks.

A knock sounded on the door a few seconds later. "Edward, I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes."

"Can you not tell from the knock that it is Alice?" I opened the door a crack staring at my pixie-like sister-in-law.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Edward is worried about you and you keep blocking him from your mind." She looked at me sadly.

I hated to do it but I couldn't have him seeing what I was thinking at the moment. "It's nothing, Alice...I just can't wait to get home."

"It doesn't bother you that Charlie thinks you're dead?"

Everyone was waiting for my reaction. What was I going to say? This was my dream, I got to live with Edward for eternity. Something was missing though...I hadn't got to say good bye to anyone.

"I'm fine...see better than ever!" I smiled trying to relax a little.

"Alright" her tone showed she was unconvinced. "As soon as we hit Seattle, we're going shopping." Her love of malls was not stopped by the fact that I was still considered a newborn vampire.

"And what about my eyes?" I turned towards the mirror staring at a monster with crimson eyes.

"That's what sunglasses are for!" She set a pair of the latest fashion on the counter. I should've known she would have something up her sleeve.

"Can we shop some other time?" My thirst burned my throat with the thought of humans in close capacity with me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vincent POV

The constant murmur of voices around us was aggravating me. Tristen was at my side. Her eyes darting around the airport like a child in a candy store.

"Humans are so helpless. They don't even realize there are vampires among them." I stopped in mid-step causing her to turn around. "What?"

"Are you stupid? People could overhear you. Do you really want Aro and the others to come after us as well?" I had made my point. It showed in the fear in her eyes. After that, Tristen became quiet.

We had made it to Seattle. The Cullens had no way of knowing we were around. Tristen took a deep breath which wasn't very smart in a place filled with humans. "I'm hungry" she whined.

"You'll have to wait." Aro must've saw this as a punishment having to babysit the newest member of the Volturi.

"But, Vincent..."

"Don't do that!" I growled throwing her a nasty look. She rolled her eyes like a rebellious teen would as we walked to the car.

"So where are we going?" Each time she spoke, I felt my irritation towards her grow.

"The only place we can...Forks." Tristen didn't know what that meant. I'm sure she had overheard it when talking of the Cullens. But I doubted that she had a full grasp of that term. Bella would be on her way there id I was not mistaken. On foot, we could meet them at the house.

"Vinny?" I cringed hearing the nickname.

I didn't answer her though only running in the direction of the Cullens' home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward POV

The air was silent of thoughts...I heard nothing. They were around...the Volturi. I could find no other explanation.

"Alice?" Her face lacked her usual smile as she walked out of the house coming to my side.

"I can't see them..." We were in the dark. "Did they come for her?" My sister's voice was filled with concern not wanting to lose Bella again.

"He came for her." The Italian had come to claim what he thought was his. I went to Bella. I could see that the worry was showing on my dace.

"What is it, Edward?" Confusion was the only emotion that showed on her face at the moment. Would it change when I told her what was happening. Did she really feel for this man that had replaced me while she had been in Italy?

"The Italian...he followed us here." I saw a faint glimmer of admiration when I mentioned him. It pained me to see that she felt for another man as well as me.

"Vincent? But why?" It was times like these I wish I could read her mind.

"He came for you..."


	11. Them Are Fighting Words

Vincent POV

I stared at the large, white house with disgust looking to my partner in crime. "We wait here until they leave her to go hunt...they will have to eventually." A smile came to my lips as I moved my fingers through my hair.

There was a storm brewing and we were the cause of it. I walked into the woods not daring to make a sound. Tristen trudged alongside me pouting. "Can we please go get some humans? I haven't gone this long without food since I was a human."

Narrowing my eyes, I let out a low growl. "No food unless we get her." I was on a mission...Bella Cullen was to be mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I had to get out a see him. There was no way I would escape in a house full of vampires. Biting my lip, I walked to the window. Vincent had come for me, but I couldn't go to him. I knew there was a reason he was still alive. The Volturi were willing to let him live in exchange for something...

Then it clicked...I was the something. "That sneaky bastard!" I growled and ran downstairs to the main living room.

"Bella?" Alice sat on the couch curled up with Jasper as they watched some romantic comedy. "What's wrong?" The look on her face told me the little twerp with the power turn-off switch was with him.

"Vincent was given a chance to live in exchange for bringing me back with him." I shook my head and restrained from punching a wall, Esme had worked so hard on this house. "He's a backstabbing liar! He never felt anything for me!"

My sister looked at me like she knew that had been obvious. "Bella...I thought you knew that. I mean he's a member of the Volturi and they're known to not be nice." She smiled weakly hoping that would make me feel better. I knew her intentions had been good, but I was in such a fierce mood I just clenched my fists walking outside.

No one followed me, but I could feel their eyes on me. "If you want me, come out and get me."

I felt a hand reach over and cover my mouth shutting me up. My teeth gnashed together not sure who the hand belonged to, but I knew that I would destroy it.

"Bella, please stay calm" my love whispered into my ear. "No one is coming out to get you...we won't let them." I felt comfort being in his arms again. It was so strange being with my family once again. Letting out a small sigh, I closed my eyes relaxing a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I held Bella quietly in my arms never wanting to let go. It was comforting to know she was here with me and not being tortured by the Volturi. Aro wanted his precious member back having liked her gift.

There was no way I would let anyone take my Bella away from me. With determination in my eyes, I pulled away from her going towards the absence of thoughts. She tried to follow but I held her back by a hand. "Stay here..."

This was between two men fighting over a girl...winner would get her. I knew it was childish, but where Isabella was concerned I didn't care.

"Alright, Vincent, if it's a fight you want. Come on!" I walked towards a clearing near the stream away from our home. This would be a challenge, but I wouldn't lose for my wife's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This is kind of just a filler chapter. Vincent is bent on getting Bella back...Eddie isn't going to give her up without a fight...literally! So, I think there might only be one or two chapters left. Who will Bella end up with? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Reviews rock my striped socks!**

**Alice S.**


End file.
